


Four Seasons

by reysfalcon



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysfalcon/pseuds/reysfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for each of the 4 seasons. Basically overly fluffy Hollstein to deal with the hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Seasons

**1\. Spring**

“Laura, stop!” Carmilla moaned, batting the tissue box away from her. More tissues were the last thing she needed.

“But, Carm, you’re ill and all sniffly,” the blonde chastised, offering Carmilla another tissue.

Carmilla sighed, begrudgingly accepting the tissue. She felt the horrible itching pressure building up in her nose. Not another sneeze.

“There. Now, I’ll get you some chicken noodle soup, Dad always gave it to me when I was ill.” Laura moved to get off the bed, patting the brunette’s knee as she went.

“Laura, wait,” Carmilla grabbed the shorter girl’s hand, causing her to turn and face her sick girlfriend, “I’m not ill…”

“For the last time, you clearly have the cold that’s going around here. You’re not invincible, not matter how much you try to convince me you are…”

Carmilla blushed slightly, the porcelain skin of her cheeks turning red, “I’m not ill, Laura, I have-“

Laura leaned in slightly, not catching the last word behind Carmilla’s duvet.

“What?”

“I have hayfever…”

Laura stared at Carmilla, face going blank. Carmilla was still blushing slightly, and was waiting for any reaction from her girlfriend.

The blonde couldn’t help but let her lips turn up into a grin, failing miserably to keep her face straight. She could feel laughter bubbling up inside her.

Carmilla scowled at the girl opposite her.

Laura accidently let a giggle slip, which led to a full-blown laugh, trying hastily to cover it with her hands.

“I’m sorry, Carm,” Laura wheezed amongst her laughs, “but you’re a fearsome vampire that has lived for 300 years, and you’re allergic to _pollen_.”

“It’s a very common allergy…” Carmilla murmured.

“Sure it is, but I would have thought your fast healing and the eternal youth would counter things like an _allergy to pollen_ …” Laura wiped a small tear from her eye, and attempted to compose herself.

“Are you finished?” Carmilla mumbled, blush still present on her cheeks.

“Oh, I love you, you big dope,” Laura exclaimed, “regardless of your silly allergy and your grumpiness.”

“Love you too,” Carmilla murmured, relaxing back slightly and feeling the embarrassment slip away from her.

Laura placed a light kiss on Carmilla’s forehead, ignoring the scrunched-up nose of her girlfriend.

“I’ll grab you some allergy medication down at the shop. You need anything else?” Laura knew her girlfriend was happily laying in bed all day, all itchy-eyed and sniffly.

“I’m okay. You don’t need to look after me, Laur,” Carmilla explained, “I’ve had this for the last 300 years, and dealt fine on my own.”

Laura smiled, grabbing her coat, “But you’re not alone now. So you have to deal with being looked after. I’ll be back in like 20 minutes, then we can sit in bed and watch Mean Girls or something.”

“I hate that movie…” Laura laughed, “I know you love it really.”

 

**2\. Summer**

“Just 10 minutes.”

“No.” Carmilla glared at her girlfriend, trying to ignore the ridiculous amount of skin she was currently showing.

It was nearing the end of their second year at Silas, exams were over and now the sun was shining more than it had the whole year.

“Please…” Laura whined. Gripped in her hand was a pitch-black bikini, partially studded with silver jewels. Laura herself was only wearing her teal coloured bikini and flip-flops.

“In my 300 years I’ve never been sunbathing. It’s a pointless activity, just lying there…”

“But the sun is shining, finals are over, and I just want to spend some time with my super hot vampire girlfriend…” Laura moaned.

“You’re only doing this so you can see me with very little clothes on, cupcake.”

“I can do that any time I like, so obviously that’s not the reason,” the blonde grinned, “You’re just so pale.”

Carmilla sighed, “I thought you liked my paleness…”

Laura came to stand in front of the taller brunette, hands resting gently on her shoulders. Carmilla couldn’t help but rest her hands on the blonde’s hips, fingers ghosting over the teal fabric.

“I do like it. I love it. But it’s beautiful outside.” Laura paused and motioned to the sun streaming through their room’s window, “and I want to see my girlfriend in a bikini…”

Carmilla huffed, fingers gripping the bikini fabric more now, “Hypothetically, if I do it, what do I get out of it?”

Laura smirked, raising her eyebrow in a fashion she’d picked up from her girlfriend, “Well, these tiny bits of clothing can be so easily removed…”

“I’m game,” Carmilla exclaimed, grabbing the dark bikini.

 

**3\. Autumn**

Carmilla had to admit that Laura looked adorable in her beanie. She knew her girlfriend rarely wore black, preferring the pastel colours that Carmilla hated so much. The temperature was starting to drop, the pleasant autumn weather moving to the cold of winter.

She’d grudgingly agreed to walk round Silas with Laura, who claimed it was the ‘perfect time of year’ to go for a romantic walk. She wasn’t sure how she’d ended up with someone so lovey. It should make her slightly queasy, but she hated to admit that she liked it, somewhat.

This, however, was one of the times she didn’t like Laura’s awful romantic side, even though she looked cute in her beanie, big hazel eyes looking out from under the black fabric.

“Please tell me we’re not going far…” Carmilla groaned, dragging her feet along the floor for effect. She couldn’t help but smile slightly when Laura giddily linked her arm through the brunette’s and took off on a brisk walk out into the mild weather.

“Not far,” Laura exclaimed, “Perry mentioned something about the Lupus Hill, over by the engineering buildings. Apparently it’s really beautiful this season…”

“Bloody typical…” Carmilla muttered, pulling Laura’s body closer to hers as the wind picked up. It was definitely getting colder.

Laura caught Carmilla’s eye, a quizzical expression on her face.

“Lupus, Laura,” Carmilla explained, “the Latin for wolf. Knew they’d have some impact here, it’s not like me and the Dean were the only mythical bloody creatures here at Silas”

“You- You can speak Latin?” Laura squeaked.

“This is what you got from that sentence? Laura, I just told you there is a strong likelihood that werewolves were once here in Silas, perhaps they still even are…”

“Latin?” Laura mumbled.

The vampire stopped, catching Laura’s reddening face.

“Please don’t tell me you have multilingual kink, Laur…”

Laura scoffed, before blushing even more, “Okay, fine,” the blonde mumbled, “a small one…”

Carmilla smirked to herself, pulling Laura along.

“You’re definitely something, Laura Hollis,” the brunette contemplated, dragging her into a nearby coffee shop.

“Carm, this was not the plan,” Laura whined, “We’re going to go up Lupus Hill…”

“We’re getting coffee first. You dragged me out of bed at 9am for this walk, I need caffeine,” the brunette asserted.

“Fine,” Laura conceded, “but then we’re walking straight there. No more dawdling.”

After placing her order, the vampire turned back to her girlfriend, “You said it was meant to be a romantic walk, so there’s no harm in taking our time. We do have all day. Plus it’s getting colder out, I wouldn’t want you to freeze.”

Laura couldn’t help but grin at Carmilla’s words, kissing her cheek lightly.

Back outside, hands interlinked and warm Styrofoam cups of coffee now cradled in their spare hands, Carmilla felt happy and oddly content. She knew that that was Laura’s influence on her life; a year ago, she never would have enjoyed a simple stroll with someone.

Finally reaching to hill, they carefully climbed to the top, weary of their coffee spilling everywhere.

A single tree and a lone bench stood among the grass; fallen, red leaves laid scattered, contrasted on the green of the hill.

Settling happily on the bench, looking over Silas University campus, Carmilla wrapped her arm round the smaller blonde by her side, pulling her body close.

“Okay, this isn’t so bad,” Carmilla muttered into the plastic lid of her coffee, enjoying the warmth of her girlfriend next to her.

Laura kissed her suddenly, cold noses bumping against eachother.

“Told you it wouldn’t be so bad,” Laura smiled.

“Non potrò mai smettere d’amarti”

Laura’s head turned quickly towards the brunette, “You speak Italian?”

Carmilla’s only reply was a quick hum, before resting her cheek against the blonde’s head.

Lupus Hill was wonderful in Autumn, but Carmilla knew of something more beautiful.

**4\. Winter**

“What are you reading?” Carmilla looked up from her book, seeing her girlfriend wrapped up in a multitude of layers and slow lightly covering her.

“The Woman in White,” Carmilla murmured, resting the book on her stomach.

Carmilla knew Laura had just returned from her Poetry lecture, the one she hated, and she could tell the blonde was slightly frustrated.

“What’s wrong?” the vampire continued. Laura mumbled on her breath, removing the scarf bundled up around her neck.

Carmilla jumped off the bed, book falling to the ground. Pulling the scarf away, she looked into her girlfriend’s eyes.

“I couldn’t hear you under all that wool, cutie.” Laura smiled slightly at the term of endearment, red covering her cheeks not just from the cold outside.

“It’s just so pointless,” the blonde moaned, “I want to be doing something interesting, not just looking at the meter of bloody poems.”

Carmilla laughed, taking Laura’s coat, “You’ve only got half a semester left of it, then you can read novels to your heart’s content.”

Laura sighed, pulling out her work from her bag and throwing it on her bed. It wasn’t like she slept in it anyway, she mostly just slept in Carmilla’s bed. Not even stopping to grab a drink, she went to lie on her bed, opening the folder and grabbing the useless poem she had to study.

“What are you doing?” Carmilla asked, walking over to the fridge to grab a glass of blood.

Laura grunted, showing the brunette her work, “This bloody poem, I want to get it over and done with.”

It wasn’t that she hated poetry, she just loved novels and plays much more, and having to do a poetry module made her want to pull her hair out.

“You’re not doing anything of the sort, cupcake,” Carmilla asserted, walking over from the back of the room, “We are going to sit, and we’re going to relax and perhaps read or watch some TV. You’ve been stupidly busy and you need to have a break.”

“I’ll just get this poem done,” Laura muttered around pen in-between her teeth.

“Nope,” the vampire exclaimed, grabbing the sheet of paper from Laura’s lap and scrunching it up into a ball.

“Hey!”

“Laur, it’s snowing awfully out there, and it’s cold and all I want is to do is relax, with my girlfriend, because the winter weather is awful.”

Laura tried to resist the pleading of the brunette, who was stupidly trying to pull puppy-dog eyes at her.

“Fine!” Laura moaned, moving over to Carmilla’s bed. Her girlfriend placed a mug of hot chocolate in her hand and moved onto the bed beside her.

“That’s better,” Carmilla muttered, wrapping her arm round Laura, holding her book in the other.

“Who knew you were such a closet cuddler, Carm.”

“Shut up, it’s cold” the vampire muttered, resting her cheek on Laura’s head.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did base the ending of Autumn on Imagine Me and You. (aka. my favourite rom-com and the only one I can watch over and over again and not get bored...)
> 
> If anyone has any prompts for Hollstein fics/one-shots, let me know! I need to write more!


End file.
